Devices implementing this type of dispensing are already known in the state of the art. According to an example described in document FR 2 872 137, the liquid dispensing orifice can be sealed using a cap equipped with a needle entering the dispensing head nozzle and a skirt covering this nozzle. This type of cap prevents liquid escaping from the device when it is not being used.
This invention seeks in particular to provide a device offering better sealing of the dispensing nozzle when the device is not used, in particular during transport or storage of the device.